


Day In The Life

by Zakkura



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakkura/pseuds/Zakkura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't know how to handle his nerves when it comes to making dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day In The Life

He could handle a rifle and tactical thinking under pressure of bombs and people wanting to paint the floor with his blood but Bucky was finding that it was actually more difficult to try and organise a nice evening in for Steve, Peggy and himself.

  
He had his phone held between his cheek and his shoulder as he moved around the kitchen preparing the food, Peggy on the other end of the line reading out some recipes and slipping in a few funny stories about her week to try and calm him down.

  
“Peggy, I’m terrified of messing this up,” he admitted with a slightly immature whine as he reached over and grabbed a knife so he could cut up the peppers.

  
“I’m pretty sure that you can handle a little bolognaise, Sergeant,” she teased making him smile, “besides, Steve and I agreed that this is pretty much one of the sweetest things you’ve done,” she added and he could practically hear that amazing grin on her face.

  
“Making dinner is one of the sweetest things I’ve ever done for you two?” he then hissed as he nicked his thumb with the blade and he began sucking on the end so he didn’t bleed over the food.

  
“Are you okay?” Peggy’s concern genuinely warmed him.

  
“Yeah I wasn’t paying attention with what I was doing,” he heard her chuckle, “you’d think I’d have learnt to be more careful considering I’ve only got the one arm left,” he joked and even though he knew Peggy was trying her hardest not to laugh, she failed miserably.

  
“You idiot,” she sighed, “and yes, it’s one of the sweetest things you’ve done for us when you consider your usual methods for cheering us up,” her voice went quieter near the end of her sentence but the smile on Bucky’s face just got bigger even if the tips of his ears had turned pink.

  
“Well,” he quickly checked his thumb, no blood, and continued chopping up vegetables, “what sort of things are you thinking of there, Ma’am,” he made sure to keep his voice innocent.

  
“Never you mind, James,” his grin was practically splitting his face in half at that reply; he could see the minx now, fingers fiddling with her shirt collar (a habit Steve had picked up on as something she did when being flirty) and her teeth holding her bottom lip.

  
“Aw you’re no fun,” he finished up the vegetables and added them to the mince, stirring; adjusting the phone so that it didn’t fall in with the food.

  
“I believe that I was the one who suggested that Steve wear his stealth suit on Wednesday,”

  
Oh that was right.

  
Bucky laughed deeply, slightly dazed as he had a small little visit to that perfect memory.

  
Orders barked at him and Peggy; rough and strong handling of them before slow and loving actions took place.

  
“I should thank you for that,” he clicked his tongue, “fuck he can pull off that suit,” he couldn’t help but laugh with Peggy before turning to the front door when the doorbell rang out.

  
He was half expecting Peggy to be at the door still on the phone but he was greeted by a sighing Steve, instead.

  
“C’mere,” Steve murmured and caught Bucky up in a sensual kiss, pulling away with a pop and closing the front door.

  
Clearly hearing the pop, Peggy piped up, “Oh, speak of the devil,”

  
Bucky snorted before holding the phone out to Steve.

“It’s Peg,”

  
Steve’s eyes lit up and he quickly became preoccupied with what sounded like, a very soppy conversation but Bucky knew that Steve and Peggy had a special love and he’d never felt jealous because Steve had a special love for both him and Peggy individually.

  
Steve was a lot more flirtatious and open with Bucky, whereas he was romantic and very passionate about helping Peggy with anything and everything; he’d had an entire week off just to help Peggy with a feminist event.

  
Dishing up dinner had been quicker than he’d thought and arched an eyebrow when Steve began to light a few scented candles around the kitchen.

  
“Peggy likes vanilla,” the blue eyed man blushed a bit and Bucky couldn’t resist just grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him longingly, fingertips gently playing with the short blond hairs around Steve’s neck.

  
Peggy eventually arrived during this shared moment; a short explanation of her neighbour, Clint, having a panic attack because he thought that his dog may die after stumbling down the stairs in his house.

  
She had been half way dressed when he came running to her door, short of breath and eyes as wide as saucers.

  
“He was shaking so much that I couldn’t leave him, I drove him and Lucky to the vets and waited in the car,” she smiled a bit sadly at her food but shook her head, “thankfully the poor thing is okay, just feeling down like anybody would be falling down those stairs,” this got a chuckle out of the boys.

  
“Is Clint okay?” Steve questioned stuffing a forkful of food into his mouth making stains around his lips without realising.

  
“He’s fine but he’s spending tonight cuddling Lucky,” she replied before dabbing tissue in her glass of water and ridding Steve of the stains, “if the world only knew that Captain America needed a bloody bib,”

  
Bucky nearly choked on his food and quickly decided to hide his expression his drink, failing as Steve playfully punched his shoulder.  
“And how was the day for you two?” Peggy shuffled on her seat not really noticing the fact that she looked beautiful in her black dress and Bucky had taken back what he thought of the candles when he noticed just how well the warm glow complimented her.

  
“Well I had to research myself a bit more, I’m trying to find photos of my family,” Bucky pointed to his head, “not everything is back just yet,” he added with an amused tone.  
“You’ll get there,” a hand came down on his thigh and he looked at Steve whose eyes were practically glittering with how proud he was of Bucky for even attempting to find out who he used to be and whom had been in his life.

  
"Just wait until you remember all of those dangerous things Steve has done," Peggy remarked before biting her bottom lip when Steve's eyes widened and a nervous smile was thrown in Bucky's direction.

  
"Are you kidding me? I remember a few things that you've done but there's more?" Bucky's face was something that should be framed and put up all over town; he looked like a parent telling their child off.

  
"Peggy's done worse!" Steve quickly replied and the attention onn him was turned to the woman currently finding her food very interesting.

  
"You two are a nightmare," Bucky ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head, "two very wonderful nightmares," he added quietly.

  
The conversation went like that through dinner and the three of them eventually congregated to the front room, Peggy curled up to Bucky's side whilst Steve decided to stretch out on the floor in front of them, Bucky and Peggy's feet cheekily resting their feet on his side.

"Charles is on!" Peggy gasped and waved her hand to get their attention, her bright brown eyes focusing on the television screen when her telepathtic friend appeared, waving his hand ever so slightly to the audience; ready to spread awareness for Mutant Rights.

  
Something Peggy was also very passionate about and had had both Bucky and Steve standing with her on the streets dressed out in funky bright shirts painted with 'Support Mutants' and 'Freedom For Mutants'.

"Why do you like him so much?" Bucky murmured with a frown, he found Charles rather arrogant, "is it because he's British?" this made Peggy laugh.

"He's a close friend from home, somebody I practically grew up with," Peggy explained gently reaching down to brush her fingers through Steve's hair.

"He didn't fight with you though,"

  
"Are you jealous of my friendship with Charles?"

  
Steve sat up and knelt before Bucky with a smirk on his face.

  
"You just prefer Peggy to be ours, if it were up to you then you'd have everyone make appointments to see us," Steve motioned towards himself and Peggy who nodded in agreement making Bucky blush darkly.

  
"I actually hate you both,"

  
This statement was immediatley dismantled when both Steve and Peggy grabbed a hold of him and pressed kisses to his cheeks.


End file.
